Vengance Of Evil
by rocker95
Summary: After Minion being destroyed last Friday the 13th, Belladonna once again pulls Charlie and the crew to Alcatrazz out of a plot for revenge. Sequel to Shouldn't I Be In Hell For My Deeds? Rated T... Just In Case!
1. Virtual Hades

All Dogs Go To Heaven Story 2: Vengance Of Evil

(Intro?)

Well it should've been done in story 1. Vengance Of Evil is the second story in the All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 series. The main setting is after All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. The crossovers (All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard & Screaming Again At San Francisco) take place after All Dogs 2: The Series. All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard was published before Shouldn't I Be In Hell For My Deeds? while Screaming Again At San Francisco was published before this story. They cross over with Back At The Barnyard and have a Scream related plot. There are two exceptional stories not in the same time. Sasha's Story would be before All Dogs 1 to the point Sasha meets Charlie in All Dogs 2. All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue will take place between All Dogs 1 & 2. If you've read Shouldn't I Be In Hell For My Deeds?, Belladonna was reintroduced as the main antagonist. Red from the second movie was trapped in a locket Belladonna wore that she got on Friday the 13th. (Referring to Friday The 13th: The Series). Carface Curruthers and Killer work for her like in All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series. But only the movies exist as these stories will take the show's place.

Chapter 1: Virtual Hell

The last story left Belladonna to take revenge after Minion was destroyed as that was her "son". She will do whatever to seek out Charlie and try to kill him.

Charlie, Sasha and David's home.

For now, Charlie knew that he was forgiven for what happened a couple months before Friday the 13th (last story). But when he believed he was through with flashbacks, Belladonna gave him more.

Sasha was asleep and Charlie stared out the window. He looked back at Sasha then thought of her. He wroted a note that said:

"Sasha, I'm going to my psychiatrist. I've had flashbacks about what happened last Friday the 13th. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now. But I didn't want to get in a fight. Love, Your Hubby, Charlie. "

Psychiatrist.

"So what's going on now, Charlie?" asked the psychiatrist. "I haven't seen you since last Thursday the 12th."

"I've got more flashbacks from last Friday the 13th." said Charlie. "They're my virtual Hell."

"Like what type of flashbacks?" asked the psychiatrist.

"My old friend or least who I thought was my friend, killed my wife." said Charlie.

"You could be hallucenating again." said the psychiatrist.

"I AM NOT FREAKING HALLUCENATING!" shouted Charlie. "I ACTUALLY WENT THROUGH THIS!"

"You don't have to yell." said the psychiatrist.

"I yelled?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, just a few seconds ago." said the psychiatrist.

Last Friday The 13th was starting to come back again...only this time, it's Halloween...Worse!

Charlie ran outside the office.

"Whataya want from me!" he shouted.

He looked up and saw a billboard sign with Belladonna's face on it. It read:

"REMEMBER LAST FRIDAY THE 13TH? REMEMBER MINION? MY SON YOUR ANGEL KILLED?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Charlie then remembered Itchy's goggles from last Friday The 13th.

"Annabelle, please help me." he begged.

A big pink orb appeared down on the San Francisco road.

"Yes, Charlie." said Annabelle. "What do you wish for?"

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." said Charlie. "Can you make me strong enough to handle what she throws at me?"

"Yes." said Annabelle.

"Can you also give me something to fly?" asked Charlie.

"First, I must know why, Charlie." said Annabelle.

"I'm not a good person for explanation." said Charlie. "I just need a way to defeat and find out if Belladonna is back."

"She's definitely back." said Annabelle. "I'll give you wings, but they can only come out of your back if you feel you absolutely have to have them."

"Thank you, Annabelle!" said Charlie.

"Bye, Charlie." said Annabelle.

"Bye, Annabelle." said Charlie.

Annabelle had only came to Earth once before as an orb, but it wasn't pink. It was blue.

After what happened between Heaven, Red, Charlie and Sasha at Alcatrazz, Charlie had a better relationship with Annabelle. He didn't want to act the way he did back then. 


	2. Someone Died

Chapter 2: Someone Died

Killer, Carface and Belladonna's place. (Red's old place).

"I wonder if Charlie's gotten messages." said Killer. "Something like I know what you did last Friday the 13th."

"That sounds like a parody of I Know What You Did Last Summer." said Carface. "She's smart enough to come up with her own slogan."

"How smart?" asked Killer.

"Smarter than you!" said Carface. "There's no reason to doubt her."

"She doubts you!" said Killer.

"You didn't even spend one second on my second journey!" said Carface.

"I also didn't get eaten by a giant ALLIGATOR!" shouted Killer.

"Shut up and play the game." said Carface angrily.

Killer just sat there for a second. "Whatever."

"Quit fightin' boys..." began Belladonna.

Carface and Killer stopped and looked at her for a second.

She stood leaned against crates.

"...I've got a mission for ya." she said.

Carface got up, walked over to Belladonna and kissed her.

She hit him in the face with the back of her paw.

"Never kiss me while we're on a mission." she said.

"Yes, misstress." said Carface.

Charlie, Sasha and David's house.

Garage. (Charlie and Sasha's room).

Sasha lie belly down on the bed reading Christine by Stephen King.

Charlie looked at a picture of him, Liev, Itchy and his parents.

The truth wasn't really told last Friday the 13th. Charlie didn't want to hear the truth. Shooth respected his thoughts, but Annabelle gave him true memory.

The real truth was, Charlie had grown up with Itchy. The Barkins and Itchy lived in Detroit, Michigan. Liev, Charlie and Itchy were upstairs playing while Liev and Charlie's parents were on the porch. here was a teal lowrider. They scooped so low to do a drive-by on the two. Liev couldn't take life without his parents and committed suicide. Annabelle eased off the pain from Charlie by making him forget Liev's suicide. As years went by, Charlie started acting terrible. He joined a business and Itchy worked for him. He wasn't real nice to Itchy.

Sasha turned her eye to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasha. "You always look like someone died!"

"Someone did die!" said Charlie. "My parents died, who knows when my brother did, I died twice, Itchy died, I died again, you died and Itchy died again!"

"I know, but you're scaring me." said Sasha. "You look like you're having a mental breakdown."

"I just wish things would be the way they used to be." said Charlie. "And Belladonna's after me for revenge from last Friday the 13th."

Sasha wanted to try to say something comforting but didn't know what to say.


	3. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 3: Figuring Things Out

It was now officially Halloween. It was Belladonna's day.

Charlie had stared at the ceiling for an hour.

"Charlie..." said a familiar, soft voice.

Charlie snapped out of it and looked across the room where he heard her. He saw nothing, but then Annabelle appeared.

"...Do not be afraid of her." said Annabelle. "You are more powerful than evil."

Charlie had been too wrapped up in fear to realize reality.

"Thanks, Annabelle." said Charlie.

Belladonna's house.

In big red letters, the wall read "NEEWOLLAH".

Belladonna had the word "MINION" burned into her arm.

"Mistress, you said Halloween and we still haven't gotten anywhere." said Carface.

"It's not night." said Belladonna.

"It doesn't matter, because once he's dead, whoever's sending him back will probably do it again." said Killer.

"You know who it is?" asked Belladonna.

"I do!" said Carface.

"I am not asking you!" shouted Belladonna. "It is my cousin, Annabelle! She only keeps him alive to anger me! She knows I want Chuckie's soul, but she's keeping him from me!"

"Just out of curiosity, why are you two fighting for one dog?" asked Killer. "There's thousands of us across the world."

Belladonna picked Killer up by the throat.

"Because, not all of them have the same potential as him." she said in an angry voice and threw him across the room, dropping his glasses where Belladonna stood. She looked down and saw Killer's glasses and crushed them beneath her foot. "Now, if I have to go up to that place and ring her neck to get her to stop, that's what I plan on doing."

"You don't always succeed in plans." said Annabelle's voice.

"Shut up!" shouted Belladonna.

Night.

Sasha and Charlie were dancing to Please Don't Go by Mike Posner when David came into the garage.

"Would you guys please keep it down?" he asked. "Mom wants me asleep."

"Do you remember Belladonna?" asked Charlie. "She came after us last Friday the 13th."

"She's gone, Charlie." said David.

"You're wrong." said Charlie.

"How am I wrong?" asked David.

"I saw notes about last Friday the 13th on a billboard." said Charlie.

"That sounds about like I Know What You Did Last Summer, Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday The 13th & Scary Movie." said David.

"Shriek and Scary Movie are parodies." Sasha said staring at the ground playing with her golden, heart-shaped locket.

"Well, it didn't say I Know What You Did Last Friday The 13th." said Charlie. "Her face was on it."

"If it didn't say that, what DID it say?" asked Sasha.

Charlie had a flashback from a couple days ago.

"It said Remember last Friday the 13th? Remember Minion? My son your angel killed?" said Charlie.

"Little old San Francisco just isn't that dull anymore." said Sasha grabbing a blanket.

"So wait." said David. "Last attack was Friday the 13th. Why is it Halloween this time?"

"Scary movies?" Sasha sarcastically guessed.

"I bet I get it." said Charlie. "Halloween is most known for ghosts, goblins, witches and etc, etc right?"

"Yeah." said Sasha.

"Well, what's 31 backwards?" asked Charlie.

"13." said Sasha realising the situation.

"Yes. 13." said Charlie. "And of course, Friday the 13th is bad luck day."

"So we figured that out." said Sasha. "What do you think is the cause?"

"Well, Shooth destroyed Minion and I suppose she's banned from Heaven, so she's coming after me just due to the fact that we owned victory." said Charlie.

"How do you know this much?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know." said Charlie. "Maybe Annabelle gave me better knowledge."

"Maybe so." said Sasha.

"All I know for sure is one way to be prepared for her." said Charlie.

"How?" asked Sasha.

"Have you seen A Nightmare On Elm Street 3?" asked Charlie.

"What's that have to do with anything?" asked David.

"Eat cofee instead of drinking it and you'll surely stay up." said Charlie. 


	4. The Killer Becomes The Killed

Chapter 4: The Killer Becomes The Killed...

Still Halloween night.

Belladonna looked stressed out.

"What's wrong?" asked Carface from the table.

"They figured out what makes up my plan." said Belladonna.

"Maybe you need to think of something more puzzling." said Killer.

"Shut up, 4-eyes!" shouted Carface.

"I just want some lovin' right now." said Belladonna.

"That'll do!" agreed Carface and walked over to Belladonna and they went upstairs.

Killer crossed his arms on the table, put his head in his arms and tried to go to sleep, but no matter how much he tried, he was reminded of a day back when Charlie came back to try to kill Carface. He was free enough not to be a bad dog and as a matter of fact, had prevented Anne-Marie from drowning after Charlie died again. But after so many years, he was no longer free as Carface returned to New Orleans and brought him back to San Francisco. He wanted to break loose from Belladonna and Carface's power, but was scared and didn't exactly know how.

"Killer..." said Annabelle's voice.

"Who said that?" asked Killer.

"You have nothing to fear." said Annabelle's voice.

"Who are you, though?" asked Killer.

"I can't tell you that." said Annabelle's voice.

Midnight.

Alcatrazz.

"Honestly, what are we doing?" asked Killer. "Sitting around?"

"Shut up!" shouted Belladonna. "I want this done the most!"

"We need time." said Carface.

"Like we have time to spare." said Killer.

"Do you remember how we killed Charlie?" asked Carface.

Killer rolled his eyes.

"Do you want that to happen to you?" asked Carface.

"If it can get me as far away from you as possible, I don't think I would mind." said Killer.

"Why don't you shut up and just help." said Carface.

"Yes MASTER!" said Killer.

"You know what?" asked Belladonna. "I've about had it to my wits with you. Either you listen to me, or I'll kill you."

"Yes, Miss Stress." said Killer and turned his back to Belladonna to do his job.

Belladonna picked Killer up by his collar by her powers and tightened his collar, choking him and brought him to her by power.

As Killer tried to apologize, Belladonna spoke:

"It's too late." said Belladonna and choked him to death by power.

She looked back at Carface, who had his mouth wide open and eyes figuratively the size of coconuts.

"What are you looking at!" she shouted sounding like Holloway from Cube.

"Nothing." said Carface. "I'm just doing my job." 


	5. To And From Heaven

Chapter 5: To and From Heaven

Killer woke up on a turquoise rockish path. Clouds were the ground. When he stood up, he stared into the shine of pearly fancy gates. The sky was as pink as pink lemonade.

"Am I-" began Killer.

There were unexplainable sounds nearby and blue and pink sparks faded as Annabelle appeared.

"Dead?" asked Annabelle. "Actually, you're in Heaven." she continued picking up sapphire crystals. "It is better than life and much better than my cousin, Belladonna's power."

"How can someone like you be related to her?" asked Killer.

"It is a long, strange story." said Annabelle. "Long story short, she was accidentally born on Earth in San Francisco streets, turned evil and overthrew someone called Red."

"Red?" asked Killer. "Who is that?"

"Well...a year ago, Gabriel's Horn had fallen from Heaven and landed in San Francisco and I had sent two dogs that I knew well to retrieve it." began Annabelle. "I guess after the adventure, one stayed on Earth in San Francisco despite that Red had caused trouble on Alcatrazz."

"So, what happened to him?" asked Killer.

"He's in oblivion, turned into nothing." said Annabelle. "No planet, galaxy, asteroid, comet, or crevice has him. Belladonna's pyroish lake doesn't even have him. He's a nothing."

"A nothing?" asked Killer. "So he just evaporated?"

"Yes." said Annabelle.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was up with the blue crystals?" asked Killer.

"You may wonder that." said Annabelle. "It's no problem." she continued into a soft voice. "They're sapphire crystals. There are Heavenly devices that use them and they only form outside the gates. When we need more, I come out here."

"Oh." said Killer.

"I've got a mission for you." said Annabelle. "It won't be anytime soon, but when the time is right, you'll know. I want you to destroy Belladonna. She'll have a plan for the end of San Francisco by avalanche. You'll have help when the time is right. Bye." she said and sent him back to Earth.

"Greatful." said Killer and went into the alleyway (from the sequel).

He hadn't been a mechanic in a while, but he saw an old green van with the door open, faded carpet and the wheels off of the right side. With invisibility, it couldn't have been hard to get away with the van. So, Killer put the wheels on and drove it out of the alleyway.

As he drove down the street, it seemed as if the van had been driving itself to others who'd watched.

He made it to Charlie's house and when they met face to face, for some reason, Killer, Charlie, Sasha and David seemed to have been pulled through a portal.

It was Belladonna's next trap. They had once again been on Alcatrazz.

"Hello, quartet." said Belladonna. "So nice of you to drop by." 


	6. Alcatrazzness

Chapter 6: Alcatrazzness

"You're Chuckie, right?" asked Belladonna. "No, wait. I remember you! Do you remember last Friday The 13th? Remember Minion? MY BABY BOY!"

"You're deranged." said Charlie.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being sane!" shouted Belladonna.

"Why aren't you like Annabelle?" asked Charlie.

"BECAUSE!" shouted Belladonna. "We went over this last Friday the 13th! She kept her precious pink Heaven to herself, so I overthrew Red! If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm the new she-devil! Red is gone!"

"Why would you betray your family?" asked Charlie.

"Evil is better than good." said Belladonna.

"Evil is always a loser." said Charlie.

"You can't win all the time." said Belladonna.

"We always will." said Charlie.

"I don't have a soft spot for pleading lifeforms." said Belladonna.

"I don't have a darkened heart." said Charlie.

"Carface, tie Chuckie, Sasha and Killer up." said Belladonna.

"Why me!" cried Killer.

"Because I know you were at Chuckie's." said Belladonna.

"Yes, dear." said Carface.

Belladonna hit him in the face.

"Never call me that until I say!" shouted Belladonna.

"Yes, misstress." said Carface falling down faintly.

"Would you let me go if I joined your side?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie! What are you doing!" asked Sasha.

"The only way you will be set free is if you become my apprentice." said Belladonna.

"That sounds like a plan." said Charlie.

"Charlie!" cried Sasha.

"Ignore her, Chuckie." said Belladonna.

"Oh, I will!" said Charlie.

"Grab a crystal." said Belladonna holding out crystals.

"What are they made from?" asked Charlie.

"Hell's fires." said Belladonna. "With them, anything's destructable."

"Nothing's indestructable?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing." said Belladonna. "Point it at the two."

So Charlie did for a moment then switched over to Belladonna.

"You've failed to read my mind. And now, Trick 'R Treat!" said Charlie shooting a bolt of lightning from the crystal.

Belladonna went down into the ground like a drill, dodging the lightning.

It was silent for a moment.

"Where'd she go?" asked Sasha.

"I don't exactly know." said Charlie.

"How can you not?" asked Sasha. "There's water under this place."

"I just don't know!" said Charlie.

There was a cracking sound. The ground started shaking then felt like it had been picked up off the water.

In fact, Belladonna had done just that. She had picked the entire island of Alcatrazz up off the water and had it on her back tilting it.

"Grab something!" shouted Charlie.

As the island tilted, Charlie realized something:

What Sasha and Killer had been tied to was a light pole: something that will stay attached to the ground!

Charlie, Carface and David began falling as the island was almost completely vertical.

Charlie grabbed a hold of the light pole as he fell and grabbed David's hand as he fell afterwards.

"Annabelle, please help us!" cried Charlie.


	7. The Final Day On Alcatrazz

Chapter 7:The Final Day On Alcatrazz

It had approximately been an hour. Shooth and Itchy had shown up along side of Annabelle.

Annabelle and Belladonna fought over the island while Annabelle also tried to be careful. But when she overcame Belladonna, time seemed to freeze, and Charlie and Sasha had as been as in love as when they were both in love with each other in 1996 when Gabriel's horn fell. Would Annabelle take them to Heaven?

Annabelle walked upon Alcatrazz with blue and pink orbs circling her. An angelic tone surround her.

"Charlie, you've done a great job." said Annabelle. "I will allow you to once again see your parents, but they must come back to Heaven tomorrow at dusk.

"Thank you, Annabelle." said Charlie.

"Itchy and Shooth, it's time to come home." said Annabelle.

"Mom, do I have to?" asked Shooth.

"Yes." said Annabelle.

"Why?" asked Shooth.

"Because this is not your home." said Annabelle.

"Mom, please give me one year." begged Shooth.

"Maybe next year." said Annabelle.

"Mom!" said Shooth.

"Remind you of anyone?" Annabelle asked Charlie.

Charlie smiled.

"We're destroying Alcatrazz." said Annabelle.

"Can the Citadel be moved to San Francisco?" asked Charlie. "Tony Hawk and his pro skaters come through here a lot."

"Yes." said Annabelle. "Bye Charlie."

Annabelle formed into a pink orb and Shooth into a blue one and the two plus Itchy returned to Heaven.

"I see it reasonable that Belladonna and Carface won't be bothering us for a while." said Charlie.

"Yeah, seeing as how Alcatrazz will be destroyed." said Sasha.

"I hadn't been in New Orleans for eight years." said Killer. "I'm going back there for a while."

THE END

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouted Charlie. "It is not over yet! I just wanted to tell the readers of this adventure that if you want to read another heart-warming tale, one of three I'll never forget is my very first adventure's epilogue. And I know I talk too much, but if you wanna tell someone, Annabelle already knows. Read me next time and I'll know you're there. Good time of day and thanks for reading this adventure!"

The next tale in the All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Series:

All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue

Annabelle / Belladonna...Bebe Neuwirth

Carface Curruthers...Ernest Borgnine

Charlie B. Barkin...Charlie Sheen

David...Adam Wylie

Itchy Itchiford...Dom Deluise

Killer...Charles Nelson Reilly

Sasha LaFleur-Barkin...Sheena Easton

Shooth...made-up character 


End file.
